The present invention relates to an apparatus for lowering and raising an article suspended by a cord. The term "cord" as employed herein is intended to encompass any pliable line, including, but not limited to, cords, ropes, strings, chains, cables and the like. In particular, the invention is directed to an apparatus for lowering and raising a container in the course of sampling a liquid in a tank. However, the invention is not limited to this purpose and may be used wherever it is desired to lower and raise an object.
A liquid material, such as a fuel oil or other petroleum distillate, is stored or held in a tank and is sampled, for example, prior to transfer of ownership, for inspection of quality or content thereof. For proper sampling, the liquid in a tank is to be collected from the bottom part and the upper part of the tank and levels therebetween in view of possible stratification of the liquid. In sampling the liquid, a special container which is known already in the art is attached to a cord and is inserted or led into the tank, for example, in the case of a tanker ship, through an ullage hatch situated on top of the tank. The cord is manipulated by hand to lower and raise the container.
In sampling, when the container is submerged into the liquid in a tank, the liquid in the tank adheres to the cord, so that when the container is raised after sampling the liquid, the hands and garment of a user get wet and dirty from the liquid. Further, when the liquid at the bottle of a large tank is sampled, it requires a great deal of labor for lowering and raising the container.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for lowering and raising a container suspended on a cord without directly manipulating the cord.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus as stated above, which is portable and can be detachably connected to any size of an opening of a tank.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus as stated above, which can be easily operated without a great deal of labor.
A still further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus as stated above, by which a user can be prevented from getting wet or dirty due to the liquid of the tank.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.